Everlasting Friend
by venopen
Summary: Gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun. Yoo Ra terpaksa menjadi Ahjumma didorm Super junior. Menghadapi kejahilan dan sifat buruk para member membuat Yoo Ra sangat membenci Super Junior dan berniat untuk berhenti Jadi ELF. Namun seringnya mereka bertemu membuat takdir berkata lain...


Judul : Everlasting Friends (ELF)

Gendre : Drama Romance

Main Cast : All Member Suju, Shanon William (Alecia / Yoo Ra)

* * *

Hallyu..

Atau Hallyu waves..

Jika kalian mendengar kata-kata itu pasti kalian sudah bisa menebak bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang terkena demam budaya korea. Hallyu waves sendiri sebenarnya adalah ungkapan dari salah satu media cina yang heran melihat banyaknya produk asal korea di china. **Han (** **한** **)** mengacu pada keadaan Korea sementara, **Ryu (** **류** **)** berarti "mengalir". Jika di gabung akan menjadi **"** **한류"** **(han-ryu)** dibaca " **hallyu"** , yang secara harfiah berarti " **aliran Korea** ".

Orang yang biasanya terjangkit demam Hallyu biasanya menyukai semua hal berbau korea. Mulai dari drama, artis, musik, makanan, pakaian, produk, bahasa, budaya, apapun yang berkaitan dengan korea pasti mereka menyukainya. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, aku bukan termasuk orang yang terkena wabah hallyu itu.

Asal kalian tahu saja aku sudah mengenal budaya korea semenjak aku kecil. Ayah ku berasal dari kanada dan ibuku dari korea selatan. Sebab itulah aku tahu budaya korea, tapi aku tak begitu menyukainya. Malah terkadang aku malu mengakui bahwa di dalam diriku mengalir darah asia. Kegengsianku ini berimbas pada adik laki-lakiku, karena wajahnya mirip dengan ibuku ( seperti orang asia) aku tak pernah mengakuinya sebagai adikku di hadapan teman-temanku.

Kenapa demikian? Mungkin karena aku tumbuh besar di negara barat. Kau tahu kan? Kebanyakan dari orang-orang barat selalu memandang rendah orang-orang asia, malah terkadang mereka suka membullynya. aku sangat beruntung karena wajahku mirip dengan ayahku sehingga aku tak pernah di bully seperti adikku. Baiklah – baiklah aku mengakuinya, aku pernah di bully saat aku duduk di bangku SD.

Mereka membullyku setelah melihat ibuku datang ke sekolah untuk menghadiri acara orang tua dan murid. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana mereka menjulukiku "50%", artinya mereka mengejekku karena aku tidak jelas dari mana, dari asiakah? Atau dari barat? Mungkin itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa aku takut jika teman-temaku tahu bahwa aku bukan sepenuhnya orang barat. Setelah wabah hallyu waves menyebar hingga benua Amerika, aku jadi tidak malu lagi mengungkapkan siapa diriku.

Kecintaanku pada kampung halaman ibuku semakin besar setelah aku mengetahui 13 lelaki asal korea selatan. Ya... sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih kepada 13 lelaki tampan itu. Karena mereka yang membuatku percaya diri menunjukan siapa dirikku. Mereka yang membuat ku semakin bangga dengan budaya korea selatan. 13 pria tampan itu adalah Super Junior. Salah satu grup boy band yang membawa wabah hallyu waves hingga ke seluruh pelosok dunia.

(ref sorry-sorry) menderung dengan keras

(Suara ringbactone handphone berbunyi)

"ya hallo..." ku kecilkan lagu sorry-sorry

"kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Ku bawa tasku yang berada di meja sambil berlari. Tak lupa kupandangi semua poster Super Junior yang tertempel di dinding kamarku. Ku pandangi dalam-dalam wajah-wajah mereka sambil berharap bertemu dengan mereka hari ini. Oppa aku disini... aku akan menemui kalian, termasuk kau evil..

Senyumku mengembang saat aku menunjuk salah satu bias yang ku sukai. Mata ku berbinar-binar melihat wajah biasku dengan lekat. Wajah sang evil cho kyuhyun yang kukagumi. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya...

* * *

 _ **Nice To Meet You..**_

Kondisi basmant yang remang-remang tidak membuatku kehilangan penglihatan. Aku melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, bermata sipit, dan berambut hitam legam melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Ku lepaskan helm dan menghampirinya setelah ku yakin itu adalah temanku.

"ya... kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

"maafkan aku..., aku takut kyuhyun oppa sudah datang, tapi tenang aku sudah menyediakan tiket konser suju untuk mu"

"oke,for now I forgive you, well.. where is kyu?"

Temanku hanya menatapku dengan sinis saat dia mendengar bahasa inggris yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kecut temanku itu. Maklum saja aku kan belum lama di korea, sehingga kebiasaanku menggunakan dua bahasa di rumah terbawa hingga ke korea.

"kenapa kau tersenyum? Apakah kau tadi menyebutkan lelucon dengan bahasa inggris? Jika kau terus menggunakan bahasamu disini kau akan di jauhi, kau tahu kan orang-orang disini ingin orang asing yang membaur, bukan kita yag harus membaur. Remember this is korean, this is korean you understand?"

"ya... aku tahu-aku tahu, kau juga tadi menggunakan b. Inggris..DIMANA KYU?"

"aku tidak tahu, dia belum datang kesini.."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena harapan ku untuk bertemu dengannya belum juga terkabul. Padahal aku sudah tinggal di korea hampir setengah tahun tapi hingga kini untuk meminta tandatangan dan berphoto dengannya saja, sulit. Kekecewaanku ini sepertinya terlihat jelas di wajah ku sehingga temanku khawatir.

"sudah lah.. aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengannya"

Senyumku mengembang ketika mendengar kata semangat dari temanku Haneul. Ya... teman pertamaku di korea, Park Haneul. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku, jika tanpa dirinya. Jika dia tidak ada mungkin aku sudah kembali ke Kanada tanpa sempat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan menyelesaikan kuliahku disini.

"kyuhyun oppa"

"apa.."kataku setengah tak percaya

"itu... itu mobil kyuhyun oppa sudah datang" teriak Haneul padaku sambil menujukan arah datangnya mobil, seketika aku langsung menoleh kearah yang dituju oleh Haneul.

Kami berdua pun meloncat dan berteriak dengan histeris. Bagaikan perempuan yang melihat discaount, Haneul langsung berhambur pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. Ku rapihkan terlebih dahulu rambutku seperti hendak bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Aku berlari menyusul haneul yang sudah mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil. Aku berhenti berlari ketika aku melihat kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya.

 _Apa itu benar-benar kyuhyun? apa aku sedang bermimpi? aku benar-benar ada disini_ _.. apa kau melihatku? Sekarang aku benar-benar ada disini.._

Aku terus berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Haneul. Langkahku berhenti tepat dihadapannya. _Wajah putihnya, tinggi badannya, rambutnya, gaya cutenya yang sedang berphoto. Itu benar-benar Kyuhyun..._

"hai... kenapa kau diam saja, apa kau tidak mau ikut berphoto dengan kyuhyun, inikan yang sejak dulu kau nanti-nantikan?"

Aku baru sadar setelah Haneul menyadarkanku bahwa sejak tadi aku hanya menatapnya saja. Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaanku, langsung tersenyum padaku. Sehingga aku bertambah gugup untuk menyapanya.

" Haa- haaa- haaai... kyuhyun, namaku Alecia kau bisa memanggilku Yoo Ra. Aku fans mu yang berasal dari Kanada. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau tahu karena dirimu aku rela datang dari Kanada hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan adikku daniel, berkat kau aku mau mengakuinya lagi sebagai adikku. Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ah.. I don't know what I said.., but I'm very excited to see you, nice to meet you. And I LOVE YOU"

Ucapanku yang cepat membuat kyuhyun sangat takjub karena aku bisa berbahasa hangeul dengan sangat fasih. Haneul langsung menjelaskan bahwa ibuku berasal dari korea selatan sehingga aku bisa berbahasa hangeul dengan fasih.

"Oooo... Hai, Yoo Ra nice to meet you too" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang manis

* * *

 _ **S**_ _ **c**_ _ **andal**_

Kejadian tadi membuatku terus bercermin di cermin toilet. Ku pandangi lekat-lekat wajahku dengan baik. Aku langsung memegang pipiku yang mulai tampak memerah. Hingga detik ini aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi. Dalam benakku, aku terus menyangkal bahwa orang yang tadi ku temui adalah Cho Kyuhyun. jika ingat kejadian tadi aku benar-benar ingin...

"AKHHH... What the hell for you, KYUHYUN"

Terikanku membuat Haneul kaget dan marah. Haneul yang semenjak tadi menyikat sepatu, terus saja mengingatkanku untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa yang tidak di mengertinya.

"ya... aku tahu, aku tahu... tapi buat apa kau susah payah membersihkan noda jus dari sepatu itu?"

"benar... kau memang benar, kenapa harus aku yang mencuci sepatu ini? Kau yang seharusnya mencuci sepatu ini!"

"whattt?"

"iya.. seharusnya kau yang mencuci sepatu ini, kau kan yang menjatuhkan jus ke sepatu Oppa Kyu."

Ucapan Haneul tadi membuatku terpaksa mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang benar-benar membuka mata hatiku, bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang pantas ku jadikan idola. Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuatku sangat membencinya. _Aku menyesal andai aku tahu sifat asli kyuhyun seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mau_ _berharap bertemu denganya_ _._

"ya.. memang aku yang melakukannya, tapi aku kan tidak sengaja"

"apa karena tidak sengaja, jadi kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Ayo cepat cuci, pasti Kyu Oppa sudah menunggu"

"baiklah aku akan mencucinya karena aku punya rasa tanggung jawab. heh.. kenapa aku harus melakukan ini aku kan bukan pembantunya!"

* * *

Pintu bertuliskan Super Junior sudah didepan mata ku, aku langsung membanting pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga hingga terdengar suara yang begitu keras. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tampak terkejut melihat diriku.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan melemparkan sepatu itu di wajahnya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut begitu kaget dengan ulahku. " yak... apa yang kau lakukan"teriak kyuhyuh dengan wajah yang menantang seolah hendak menghajarku. Namun aku tak gentar "walaupun kelak aku akan menjadi pembantu mu aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk mencuci baju dan sepatu mu, kau tahu itu...AKHHHHHHHH" akal pikiranku benar-benar telah dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu sehingga aku langsung mencekik kyuhyun.

Seketika ruangan tersebut menjadi kacau dan penuh dengan kerumunan orang. Semua member Suju termasuk staf televisi berusaha melepaskan tangan ku dari leher Kyuhyun. Haneul yang sangat histeris, terus berteriak untuk berhenti menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Aku yang benar-benar sudah dikuasai oleh syaitan, semakin kuat mencekiknya sehingga Kyuhyun hampir tak bisa bernafas. Melihat wajah kyuhyun yang membiru dan kesakitan , aku merasa telah berubah menjadi evil yang akan membunuh magnae evil. HAHAHA Evil kyu matilah kau...

* * *

Lelaki berkacamata itu langsung mematikan televisi tersebut. Dengan wajah yang frutasi dan marah, ia menatap wajahku dengan penuh kekecewaan. Aku tertunduk malu dan hanya berani menatap kyuhyun dengan sinis. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya, dia langsung membalas tatapan sinisku dengan ekspresi yang menantang. _Apa kau lihat-lihat kyu? Aku tidak mau meladeni anak kecil sepertimu.._

"You see that? You make... you make... sang menejer tertua itu berhenti berbicara dan langsung membuka kamus B. Inggrisnya.

"hyung.. kau sedang apa? ibunya orang hangeul jadi dia mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan" jelas kyuhyun

"jadi dia mengerti? mengapa kau baru beri tahu sekarang. aku kan sudah mengusahakannya"

Menejer yang sudah terlanjur membuka kamus di depanku, langsung tersenyum malu melihatku.

"Ternyata kau bisa bahasa hangeul? Kau lihat kan apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuat keributan? karena kau, Kyuhyun terkena scandal dan semua wartawan berkumpul diluar sana. Karena kejadian ini pula Super Junior batal tampil untuk promosi albumnya, dan mungkin untuk sementara waktu mereka tidak akan tampil di hadapan publik"

Aku hanya tertunduk malu melihat aksi konyolku ini diketahui oleh semua orang. Ternyata kekacauan yang kubuat, secara tidak sengaja terekam oleh pihak stasiun televisi. Sehingga, membuat semua wartawan berkumpul digedung ini. Sementara aku digiring kesuatu tempat yang jauh dari kerumunan wartawan media. Dan sekarang disinilah aku, bersama semua manejer Super Junior dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. apa salah Kyuhyun padamu sehingga kau melempar sepatu dan mencekik Kyuhyun?" ujar manajer berkacamata itu.

"Dia sudah meghinaku"

"itu karena kau memukul mataku dan menuangkan jus padaku, semua orang pun akan menghinamu jika kau lakukan hal yang sama!"teriak kyuhyun

"aku tahu aku salah. lagi pula aku sudah meminta maaf padamu dan aku melakukannya karena tidak sengaja, tapi haruskah kau berkata: Ya... kau yang berambut seperti jagung pergilah kau ke perkebunan jagung di Amerika, orang-orang disini tidak ada yang suka dengan jagung Amerika"

Ucapanku yang mengikuti gaya Kyuhyun, membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut terkejut. Sang menejer langsung memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan keras dan memarahinya karena berani bekata kasar pada gadis cantik sepertiku. Hehe.. Kyuhyun yang merengek kesakitan, mempertayakan kenapa dirinya yang disalahkan. Manejer berkacamata itu memukul kyuhyun lagi, dan memaksanya untuk meminta maaf. Dengan wajah yang kesal akhirnya kyuhyun terpaksa meminta maaf padaku.

"baiklah aku akan memaafkan mu.."

"percuma, semua tidak akan berubah walaupun pada akhirnya kau memaafkannya karena scandal ini tidak akan selesai dengan hanya meminta maaf. Gara-gara semua ini kami harus ganti rugi pada pihak acara karena batal untuk tampil" ujar meneger menjelaskan

"jadi aku harus mengganti semua kerugian itu?"

"tidak, uang saja tidak cukup untuk membereskan scandal ini. Semua scandal ini akan berhenti jika kau mau mengklarifikasikan semua kesalah pahaman ini pada public dan setelah itu, semua selesai. Kami akan kembali mempromosikan album dan begitu pula dengan dirimu, kau akan kembali hidup sebagai ELF"

"Klarifiksi apa? Apa kau ingin aku bilang pada mereka kalau kyuhyun memanggilku rambut jagung dan orang disini tidak ada yang suka dengan jagung dengan senang hati akan kulakukan "

"APA?" teriak kyuhyun sambil melotot " Apa kau ingin mencemarkan nama baiku hah" lanjut kyuhyun

"bukan, maksud kami, kejadian ini sebuah adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Kau hanya perlu berkata itu. Sisanya biar kami yang bereskan"ujar maneger menjelaskan

"what..missunderstanding? you want me to lie ? just enough, forget it. AKU TIDAK MAU"

* * *

 _ **Go.. back home**_

Aku terhenyak kaget dari tidurku, kulihat tv di depan ku tak henti-henti menayangkan peristiwa yang memalukan itu. Kulihat di seklilingku penuh dengan sampah yang berserakan. Badanku lemas, rambut pirangku kusut, mataku sembab dan aku sudah dua hari tidak keluar dari rumah. Mau bagaimana lagi, diluar wartawan sudah mengkerubuti rumahku. Sehingga aku tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Setiap kali aku melihat diriku sendiri dilayar kaca, pada saat itulah aku mulai menangis dengan histeris. Tentu saja aku akan menangis setelah aku memperjuangkan segalanya untuk Kyuhyun, tapi dia memperlakukanku seperti itu. ditambah dengan temaku Haneul selalu memarahiku setiap kali aku menangis menagis. Dan tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi setelah Haneul lebih membela Biasnya yang brengsek ketimbang menghiburku. _Teman macam apa kau_ …-_-

"Akhhh berisik, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Semua kejadian inikan memang salahmu.. JADI BERHENTILAH MENANGIS!"

Sroooottt…. Sambil terisak-isak aku langsung mengelap ingusku yang melumer. Haneul semakin jijik saja melihat tingkah lakuku.

" kkkau kan tahu sendiri, bagaimana dia menyebutku rambut jagung. tapi kenapa kau tetap membela kyuhyun"

"tentu saja aku akan membela, dia biasku. Lagi pula apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana oppa kyu memperlakukan dirimu dengan bijaksana?"

 _Bijaksana? Pelet macam apa yang kyuhyun pakai pada temanku ini… apakah menghina orang lain rambut janggung, termasuk bijaksana? Anehhh_

" jika aku jadi kyuhyun, aku akan meminta ganti rugi padamu. Tapi lihat, dia melepaskanmu begitu saja. seharusnya kau berterimakasih padanya."

Aku hanya bisa melonggo, melihat haneul dengan dinginya meninggalkan aku sendiri. tanpa menghirku sedikitpun. Belum ada 10 detik dia keluar, tiba-tiba saja dia lari kearaku. Aku sangat terharu dan bahagia melihatnya menghampiriku kembali. _aku yakin dia menyesal dengan ucapannya dan ingin memita maaf padaku. kau memang sugguh teman terbaikku.. T T  
_

"kau tahu nenek-nenek yang ada diluar sana?"

"hah" kebahagianku seketika runtuh saat dia hanya menanyakan nenek-nenek yang tidak dikenalnya daripada meminta maaf padaku. _Sekali lagi apa aku memilih teman yang benar?_ _Tunggu... nenek?_ Aku langsung berlari kearah jendela untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang ada diluar bukan orang yang kukenal. Baru saja aku menyibak tirai jendela, aku langsung mengenali orang itu.

"NENEK!"

"ya, tentu saja yang ku tanyakan nenek bukan kakek"

"itu nenekku!"

"ya..sudah kuduga"

"yang diluar itu neneku!"

* * *

Sebenarnya …

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, aku tidak diijinkan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di korea oleh ayah ku. Alsannya tidak mengijinkanku benar-benar tidak masuk akal. "There's nothing", "you can't get job if you will school in there" "what wrong with you? You get scholarship in Hardvard university, But you choose scholarship in Korean? Alecia I'm your father.. so obey my orders! Yah.. seperti itulah alasannya, karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Hardvard. Jadi Deddy tidak mengijinkanku sekolah di korea.

Bukanlah Yoo Ra jika aku tidak nekat. Ibuku yang sependapat denganku , mengijinkanku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di korea. Cukup dengan restu Ibu, aku pergi menyebrangi samudra dan benua tanpa sepengetahuan Deddy. Padahal jika ibu tahu alasan ku ingin sekolah dikorea karena Kyuhyun. Pasti dia juga akan melarangku hehe. Karena aku adalah ELF. Aku punya sejuta cara untuk mencapai semua keinginanku HAHAHAHA (tawa jahat).

Sederhana saja bagiku untuk mendapat izin. Jika ayahku tidak mengizinkanku, maka aku minta pendapat ibuku "eomma, apakah aku salah jika aku ingin sekolah di korea karena ada hal yang lebih kusukai disana?" (maksudku Kyuhyun, tapi ibuku mengartikannya berbeda hehehe). Dan secara otomatis ibuku memberikan izin. Kemudian beginillah akhirya, berakhir dengan diceramahi oleh nenek karena terlibat masalah. Mungkin ini adalah karma karena aku menipu ibuku dan tidak patuh pada ayahku.

"kau harus pulang, sejak ibumu tahu kau membuat masalah dikorea. Dia langsung menghubungiku dan menyuruhmu pulang" ujar nenekku khawatir.

"nenek memberitahunya?"

"ibumu tahu sendiri, dia membacanya di Internet"

Aku hanya bisa menarik nafasku, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari nenek. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ibuku saat tahu putrinya masuk halaman berita. Aku yakin pasti saat ini dia sangat khawatir. _Mom.. I'm sorry_

" jika masalahnya semakin besar seperti ini tentu saja aku ingin pulang dan aku merindukan ibu, tapi.. aku takut jika dedy marah padaku "

"ayahmu tidak akan marah lagi setelah menceramahimu, tapi SM tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan akan terus mengejarmu. Andai aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, aku akan memaksamu untuk tinggal dirumahku saja" jelas nenek

"bagaimana kalau dia tinggal denganmu saja nek! Itu lebih bagus, percuma saja kan jika Yoo Ra pulang. Mereka akan tetap menuntutnya, walaupun dia kabur ke kutub sekalipun." ujar Haneul membelaku.

"tapi setidaknya dia dilindungi disana, jadi kau harus pulang dan lanjutkan kuliahmu disana"

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan nenekku. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Haneul memegang tanganku dengan erat seakan memberitahuku bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Memang tidak baik bagiku jika terus tinggal disini. Tapi.. itu artinya aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Haneul lagi. _Haneul… terimakasih atas semuanya semoga suatu saat kita bertemu lagi. Jika scandal ini selesai aku pasti akan kembali ._

"baiklah, aku akan pulang"

.  
.

 _To be continued..._

 ** _Setelah baca harap komen^^ aku butuh kritik dan pendapatnya  
_**

 ** _maaf sebelumnya kalau kalian gak ngerti sama alur ceritanya hehe maklum maasih pemula_**

 ** _kenapa Kyuhyun sama Yoo Ra yang asalnya senyum-senyuman waktu ketemu tapi tiba-tiba malah jadi berantem? nanti di Chapter yang lain bakalan dibahas_**

 _ **terimaksih atas kunjungannya^^** _


End file.
